


Together For The Holidays

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is shocked that the Winchesters don't celebrate Christmas really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



"I know it's the season to be jolly and all that jazz, but I swear, if any of you bring up anything that I may or may not have had to do this time of year, I will smite you all and then bring you back to smite you again. Then bring you back and trap you in a time loop for a few thousand years and then smite you again!" Gabriel glares around the room at Sam, Dean, and Castiel, eyeing them each in turn.

"Okay, I think we get the point, Gabriel." Sam is trying not to grin at his boyfriend, but really, it's adorable.

"So we're not allowed to bring up Mary, Jesus, Bethlehem, or the three Wise Men?" Dean smirks at him.

Gabriel glares at him. "Does it look like I'm joking, Winchester? You think your lives suck? I had to tell some chick my dad knocked her up. How awkward is that?"

"I still do not understand why Father did not tell her himself." Castiel muses.

"How should I know? One of the perks of being Top Dog, I guess." Gabriel sighs dramatically and flops himself down in Sam's lap when Sam takes a seat on the couch.

"It's okay, Gabriel. We don't really do the whole Christmas thing anymore anyway." Sam shifts Gabriel off of him.

Gabriel sits up fully. "How can you not celebrate Christmas? It's the most magical time of the year!" 

"Seriously?" Dean rolls his eyes.

"I mean it. Aside from the whole Mary thing, I love Christmas!" Gabriel exclaims.

"Of course you do." Dean sighs.

"We must remedy this lack of holiday spirit. Come on, Castiel. You're going to help me." Gabriel smirks, getting to his feet and tugging Castiel out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam calls after them, but gets no answer.

"You would get the freak angel, wouldn't you?" Dean kicks at Sam's leg.

"Not my fault." Sam frowns, smacking Dean's arm.

A few hours later, the angels return, carrying bags of supplies in their arms. Gabriel dumps it all on the table in the small motel room and then looks around. "Well, this certainly isn't the place for Christmas cheer." 

He snaps and the Winchesters and their angels find themselves in a lavishly decorated living room. There's brightly colored bits of tinsel hanging around every available surface. A huge Christmas tree in the corner, twinkling in the firelight. 

"Wow, Gabriel. This is really nice and all, but really, you don't have to do this just for us." Sam gets up and pecks Gabriel's cheek.

"I'm not doing it just for you. I'm doing it for us." Gabriel explains. 

"Why?" Dean asks, always suspicious of Gabriel's motives.

"Because it's time the three of you realize how much we all need each other if we're going to make it through this." Gabriel says, serious for once.

"We know we need each other." Sam says, confused.

"I know, but I want to show you just how much we need each other." Gabriel grins wickedly and snaps his fingers again.

They made good use of the King sized bed after all.


End file.
